What Happened
by KMPcool
Summary: This is the story of how Squints proposed to Wendy.Even though he thought she'd say no.


**I don't own the Sandlot.**

After that fateful summer day Squints started to hang around Wendy more often. She would go to his games and cheer for him. They became good friends and you could often find them at each other's houses. She always belonged to someone else though. Sure Squints had dated some girls himself as did all the guys, but he was always preoccupied. His heart was already taken.

One rainy night Squints ended up on her porch. He was drenched in the summer rain, the kind he would dance with Wendy in. He tried to knock, but couldn't bring his hand to press on her door. He took a big breath and felt the small box in his pocket. He knew he had to do this.

The door of the apartment swung open, revealing a puffy faced Wendy. She looked up at the now much taller, Squints.

He let out a breath and whispered "Hey" before she ushered him in. He didn't miss the oversized gray sweater she wore. It used to be his, he loaned it to her and never got it back. "What's wrong?" Squints asked and Wendy just collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. He held her; it terrified him how violently her body shook with each sob.

"Frank left," She said in between shaking sobs. Tears rained out of her face faster than the rain fell from the sky. "Why am I never good enough for them?" She asked in his shoulder, the one that always caught her.

"You're perfect Wendy they're just too blind to see it," Squints explained, softly stroking her hair. Over the years his glasses got thicker and he seemed almost blind.

"If I'm perfect, why do they keep leaving?" She whimpered. He took her over to the couch and made her sit down, knowing she could piece herself together better if she sat.

"Wendy, they don't know how truly lucky they were to have you," Squints said.

"You always say that," Wendy complained, looking Squints straight in the eyes.

"It's always true," Squints whispered into her ear as she leaned on him. Squints fished the box out of his pocket. "I waited 9 years to give you this," He explained before giving her the box and leaving. He couldn't bear the "no" that was destined to fallow. So he ran after he got out the door.

She couldn't catch him to say the "Yes" she never knew was in her.

They didn't talk for another week. She must have read the note a million times in that week. She wore the gold band on her left hand. Squints didn't miss that but he wasn't sure what that meant.

She had memorized the curve of each letter Squints had artfully written on the parchment. She memorized the words. It replayed in her head, with every memory it recalled.

_I guess it started that summer day,_

_Too hot for a game._

_I had planned that moment for 3 years_

_The plan itself was pretty lame_

_I jumped and you know the rest_

_And I know it was the best_

_Over the years you got to know_

_The boy who jumped and never let go_

_We became close_

_I was always there for you_

_Like you had been there for the boy who jumped_

_You dated everyone else_

_I never dabbled much in other's love_

_My heart had already been taken_

_By the lifeguard that banned me from the pool_

_By the girl that was with me ever since then_

_By the girl who fell for everyone _

_Who didn't know _

_The color of her eyes_

_Or why she hide them_

_Or how perfect she truly was_

_They're blue_

_You wish they were brown_

_And you are flawless,_

_Venus, _

_Beautiful, _

_And perfect._

_Now I wish you were mine_

_I just can't say it_

_I'll wait for the impending answer_

_More likely composed of two_

_Rather than three_

It was quite the poem. Wendy decided to give the answer. It was the answer she had the second she realized what he meant. She had written the answer on a piece of paper and slipped it in one of the sweaters she barrowed for a prolonged period of time, because stealing is illegal. It showed up on his doorstep.

Squints picked it up then the paper slipped out. He picked up the orange paper and flipped it over revealing, the three letters composing a simple word that never meant so much to anyone. Y-E-S.


End file.
